Best Made Plans
by TOONSRULE
Summary: Hiccup's plans to impress Astrid fall apart when they get trapped on Berk's mountain. Commission for rmcpizza on DeviantART.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm going kind of slow with updating my other stories at the moment and I deeply apologize for keeping you all waiting for so long. But I hope this story can hold you all over until I can get another chapter up!

As stated in the summery for this story, this was a commission for rmcpizza on DeviantART. If you are interested in a commission, please go to my profile to see the rules and steps to go through. If you have any extra questions or unclear, please feel free to message me, I don't bite! XD

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Toothless watched with mild interest and humor as his rider paced, mumbling to himself. Ruffling his hair, Hiccup paused, gave a quick glance to the great hall and sighed.

"Ok…." With a determined look, Hiccup faced an empty space and cleared his throat. "Ok, Astrid! No, that's to strong, um…. Hey, Astrid, so… we haven't really, you know, spent time together in awhile…. Or for that matter, ever. But I would really like to get to know you… better, or more. So, I know you're free tomorrow- ugh, no, I sound like a stalker. I sound like Snotlout. Try different wording. If you're free tomorrow, would you like to, maybe, explore the island a bit?"

Hiccup faced Toothless, a sheepish smile on his face. "What do you think?"

Toothless merely snorted and yawned, laying his head back down, eyes closing. Arms dropping to his side in defeat, Hiccup let out a huff. "Well, you're not help. Why does this have to be so difficult? Maybe this is a bad idea…."

"What's a bad idea?"

Hiccup let out a yelp of surprise and face Astrid, who was smiling softly back. "Um, nothing. I mean, nothing for you to worry about."

"Mhmm, sure Hiccup. What are you and Toothless doing out here? A pretty random place to talk to yourself." Astrid said calmly, petting Toothless.

"Y-You heard me?" Hiccup's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

"More like, I heard you say my name and I came to see what you were up to."

"Well… t-there is something I want to ask you."

"And what's that?"

Swallowing his fear, or at least attempting to, Hiccup quickly tried to form a sentence. "I was wondering if you would want to go exploring some of the island. Just us, see what we can find…."

"I'd love to!" Astrid beamed, excitement in her eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Don't sound to surprised Hiccup, it'll be nice. I'm sure you've found some interesting places and we might come across something new. Sounds like a good day to me."

"Great!" Hiccup smiled, "We should probably head out early tomorrow, make the most of the day."

"Sounds good, can't wait. Bye Toothless." Astrid gave Toothless a quick pet to the head and headed into the great hall. Hiccup made sure the door closed before he let out a cry of excitement and delight.

"She said yes! Can you believe it bud?" Hiccup laughed as Toothless gave his winning gummy smile.

~**linebreak**~

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon when Hiccup finished packing his satchel, heart hammering with excitement. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Hiccup faced Toothless, who perked up.

"Alright bud, I'm heading out. We'll be back by sometime this evening, sun should just be lowering itself. Try not to cause any trouble." Hiccup laughed softly as he received a lock to his cheek, Toothless letting out a purr of understanding. Closing the door to the hut, Hiccup turned and jumped in surprise, finding Astrid already standing at the steps. "You're early."

"So are you, by the looks of it." Astrid smirked, eyes landing on the satchel.

"Oh, yeah, just a little excited I guess." Hiccup laughed weakly.

"Since we're both up, shall we get started?" Astrid suggested, turning slightly towards the forest.

"Yeah, lets go." Hiccup beamed as he lead the way in, pulling out his journal. Overly prepared for the trip, Hiccup had already marked out a few areas to go. He wanted to hopefully impress Astrid with what he had discovered, possibly showing that he's more than just a dragon trainer.

For the first couple of hours, all was going well. Astrid was amazed at the areas they visited, Hiccup showing her interesting parts of each area. They stopped by a small clearing that held a crystal clear lake to rest and enjoy a small meal before carrying on. Soon they were heading up the largest mountain in Berk, Hiccup wanting for this trip to end on a high note. On one of the many flights with Toothless, Hiccup had found the ledge that held an amazing view of the island and the horizon.

"I can't believe there are so many places, just on Berk!" Astrid exclaimed, "How did you find all of these areas?"

"Toothless lets me cover more area than I can on foot alone. Plus, I think he knows more about this island than we do."

"Smart dragon."

"I'd like to think so. I have one more place for us to go, you up for it?"

"You bet, but only if you are." Astrid teased.

"I may look like a stick, but I have more energy than you can imagine." Hiccup winced and laughed as Astrid punched his arm playfully.

As they began to make their way up the mountain side, Hiccup frowned slightly noticing some danger slowly making it way over Berk. The sky was starting to turn dark, black clouds rolling in, rumbling sounding in the distance.

"Hey Astrid, maybe we should head back. I'm not liking the look of those storm clouds."

"Those clouds are pretty far, we'll be fine. Come on Hiccup." Astrid headed on further, Hiccup catching up quickly. Unfortunately, the clouds came over Berk faster that anticipated, the wind picking up dangerously.

"Ok, this is becoming a bit to dangerous, we need to turn back!" Hiccup shouted over the wind.

"Yeah, probably a good idea!" Astrid agreed, turning around.

_"Where are you going?"_ Hiccup called, the wind howling in their ears now.

_"Back to the village, what do you think?"_

_"You're going the wrong way!"_

_"How can you even tell?"_

_"My map says-" _Situation turning from bad to worse, a huge gust tore Hiccup's journal pages from his hand and disappeared. Seconds after this, snow began to fall, covering the ground quickly.

_"Now what?"_ Astrid called over the strong storm.

_"We need to head down, away from this storm! We may even need to find shelter if we can't get out fast enough!" _

The way down was very slow progress, visibility diminishing quickly as the storm continued to grow. Soon, everything in front of the teens was white, the snow piled up to their ankles and continued to grow.

_"Do you have any idea where we are?" _Astrid shouted out.

_"No idea! I can't see anything!" _Hiccup stumbled when his metal foot came landed on a patch of hidden ice, sending him to the ground.

_"Hiccup! Are you alright?"_ Astrid helped him up, looking towards the leg.

_"The place where the metal is touching is completely numb! This is crazy, we need to find shelter! There's no way we're going to make it back to Berk in this!"_

Keeping a good grip on Hiccup, Astrid scanned the horizon for any black form that looked like a cave. Her heart leapt up seeing a black form close by, hoping that it was some form of shelter.

_"I think I found someth-"_

Astrid had taken a step forward, heart stopping feeling her foot continue downwards. Her stomach dropped when she began to fall into a deep trench. Hiccup reached out and grabbed Astrid's hand, hoping to stop her decent, but the slick snow underfoot didn't help. He slid across the ground and joined Astrid in the fall, both being swallowed up by the darkness below.

~**linebreak**~

"That's a nasty lookin' storm brewin'."

Toothless cracked an eye open, waking from his nap hearing Gobber. The blacksmith's attention was drawn towards something over the mountain range. Curious, Toothless turned his head, eyes widening in fear seeing the billowing storm clouds.

Right where Hiccup said he and Astrid would be.

"Gobber, have you seen Hiccup? He's been missing all day." Stoick asked, looking very worried.

"Hasn't been to the workspace and Toothless is here. He can't be that far away."

Ignoring the conversation, knowing it held no more useful information, Toothless turned towards the horizon. The sun had begun to dip down, sky turning a light shade of pink. Hiccup was suppose to be back already.

"That storm's coming this way. Gobber, get the villagers to the great hall."

"What are you goin' to do?"

"I'm taking Toothless and finding Hiccup." Stoick turned to take the dragon out, only to find him gone.

Claws pounding against the ground, Toothless ran toward Astrid's home to find Stormfly. If anyone was going to find the the teens, it would have to be them.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's number two! I figured I should upload each chapter now since I have them both up and ready to be read! XD Enjoy!

* * *

The first thing Astrid felt was numbing cold, then the pounding in her head. Moaning softly, Astrid opened her eyes slowly, slightly panicking at the darkness that surrounded her. Blinking slowly, Astrid did begin to see the formations of the cave, the light very limited. She sat up slowly and looked around at the very dim surroundings.

She was in a small pocket of empty space, a few small tunnels breaking off. Above, the trench they had fallen in allowed the few rays of light to enter, the storm clearly going strong outside. The trench continued along the top of one tunnel, Astrid hoping that was the way out. To her left laid Hiccup, out still, forehead bleeding slightly.

"Hiccup…." Inching over, Astrid gently wiped the blood away. Hiccup woke with a start, looking around panicking.

"Astrid, what- were are we?"

"Calm down Hiccup, we're safe… I hope. We fell into an underground cave trying to find shelter from the storm."

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked, blinking to get his eyes adjusted.

"Sore from the landing, but otherwise fine." Astrid smiled weakly, hand running down his cheek. Flushing slightly, Hiccup smiled back, clearing his throat.

"W-We should try and find a way out of here."

"I'm not really big on going back into that storm."

"Me neither, that's not what I meant. We'll have to be near it to leave once the storm passes and hopefully someone will be able to find us."

"We have a few tunnels to choose from, what do you think?"

Looking at the crack overhead, Hiccup followed it towards the tunnel to their left, which continued into the distance. "My guess would be this one…. The crack formed due to lack of structure from the opening in the cave…. Does that make sense?"

"It's the best idea so far…."

"I'd just… I'd rather not back track…."

They stood, Hiccup wincing when he put pressure on his leg, causing him to collapse slightly. Astrid grabbed ahold of him, holding him up right. "You… you doing alright?"

"M-My leg…. It's halfway between numb and burning pain."

"Ok, we'll just take this slow."

"Are you cold?" Hiccup looked up, "I'm freezing and I'm covered more than you."

"Viking, Hiccup, I can handle a little cold." Astrid smirked, trying to look confident. In reality, she was frozen, but knew getting out was mores important than complaining about the cold. "if your leg becomes worse, lean against me to get some weight off."

"Thanks…. Lead the way Astrid, I can't really do much." Wrapping his arm around her neck gently, Astrid lead the way out, Hiccup leaning against her.

~**linebreak**~

Stormfly watched the sky fearfully as the storm drew closer, worried that her rider hadn't returned home. Thunderous footsteps called her attention as Toothless came towards her home.

_"Where's my rider!" _Stormfly demanded, _"She told me she was going to be with your human."_

_"I know, I don't know where they are either. Hiccup said they would be back around this time. I think they got caught in the storm." _

_"What? We have to go get them now!"_

_"I know, but I won't be able to get up the mountain without a rider." _

"Toothless! What are you doing you crazy dragon?" Stoick came storming forward, the wind picking up.

_"Man rider!" _Toothless bounded forward, jumping around Stoick eagerly, _"You can help me! Get on quickly, we have to go!"_

"Clam down you great lizard! Let me get on and we can search for Hiccup."

_"Do you know where to go?" _Stormfly asked as Stoick climbed on.

_"My guess is the mountains, lower portion. We'll have to check there first."_

"You ready Toothless?"

_"More then you know." _

~**linebreak**~

"Hiccup, I think I hear something…." Astrid whispered, teeth chattering.

"Yeah… yeah I hear it too!" Listening closely, Hiccup's heart raced in excitement hearing the sound of the storm drawing closer. "I think we're close to an exit!"

"N-Not so f-fast Hiccup, y-your leg probably c-can't take your w-weight."

"Astrid, you're shivering- Odin above you're freezing!" Hiccup panicked, rubbing Astrid's arms to create some heat. "Why didn't you tell me you were so cold?"

"I-I'm not Hiccup. S-Stop worrying about i-it."

"I'll worry if I want! Here, sit down, I'll go ahead and see if I can't find that exit."

"N-No Hiccup, I-I'm f-fine. W-What about y-your leg?"

"I'll be fine, just… stay here and try to get warm." Hiccup pulled his vest off and laid it over Astrid to add some more coverage.

"B-Be careful…."

Hiccup gave a quick nod and limped on, trying not to wince from the pain his leg created. The cave wall began to bend, Hiccup following it until he found a wide exit from the cave. The storm had diminished in power, but only slightly.

"At least we're near an exit…. But it's way to cold to just sit by it, we'll have to wait longer." Slowly turning around, Hiccup hobbled back to Astrid. He panicked when he found her, eyes closed. "Astrid no! You have to stay awake!"

"W-Wha… Hiccup? I j-just want to sleep."

"No, no, no, that's bad Astrid. Come on, stay with me." Hiccup pulled her close, rubbing her arms again. "I'll try and warm you up, try and stay awake."

"I'm not cold Hiccup, I just want to sleep."

"Stop being stubborn Astrid!"

"I'm a Viking, it's what we are."

"I'm one too, but I know when I need help."

"Yeah, well, you have always been different…. That's one thing I've always liked about you…."

Hiccup flushed, slightly stunned at what he just heard. "Really?"

"Yeah… don't get a big head Hiccup."

"Never. I'm not Snotlout."

"Whole heartily agree with that…. I was always told by my mom that when I chose to find a partner, I needed someone who could care for me and provide for the family. I thought that I would need someone strong, that more muscle meant a better family. You changed my mind on that."

"Really, how so?"

"Well, you're scrawny first off-"

"Thanks for that."

"Let me finish. You're not the 'viking' type, but you have the ability to adapt."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not strong, but you made friends with the most powerful dragon we've ever found. You have strength in numbers, which can beat any strong man anyway. You ask have the ability to let anything new in and examine it before dismissing or accepting it. I figured… I'd want a man who can adapt and fix problems, more than just muscle their way through…."

"Glad I could change your mind on the subject…." Hiccup froze feeling something soft pressed against his lips. He relaxed feeling Astrid press a little closer, cautiously slipping an arm around her. Pulling back, Hiccup could make out Astrid's smile, her hand rubbing her cheek. "F-Feeling better?"

"Much… thanks Hiccup." Astrid laid her head on his shoulder, eye closing.

"Are you warming up?" Hiccup asked, a wave of exhausting washing over him.

"I'm doing better than before, just don't move."

Laughing softly, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her attempting to contain the warmth. Exhausting took over quickly, Hiccup letting his head drop and his eyes to close, falling asleep instantly. Outside, the storm began to calm down, passing over the mountains and Berk.

~**linebreak**~

Hiccup moaned softly, something warm press in against his forehead. "Go away…."

"Get up son, I need to get you back to the village."

Eyes opening, Hiccup could barely make out the blurred form that was Stoick. "Dad?"

"It's gonna be alight Hiccup, I'll get you and Astrid back home soon."

"Astrid?" Looking down, he was Astrid laying across him, eyes closed. "I-Is she…."

"She's fine, you both are. Lets get you home." Picking both teens up easily, Stoick made his way out of the cave, where Toothless and Stormfly waited. Seeing their riders, both dragons raced forward to comfort them. "Calm down you two. Lets get them home before you attack them."

Making sure each teen was wrapped thickly, Stoick first made sure Astrid was safely strapped to Stormfly. "Take her back to my hut. Gobber will be waiting for us there."

Stormfly nodded in understanding and took off, flying as slow and low to the ground as she could. Stoick turned to Toothless, who had Hiccup strapped onto him, eyes barely open. "It's ok Hiccup, I'm getting you home."

Climbing on behind his son, Stoick nudged Toothless forward and they took off toward the village. Soon, both teens were resting next to each other, to share body heat, bundled with as many blankets as possible. Stoick and Gobber were optioned near by, on the ready for then they woke up. Unseen form under the blankets, Astrid and Hiccup had the other's hand clasped tightly, both sleeping on peacefully.


End file.
